1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activating assembly, and more particularly to the activating assembly for an automatic power switch to switch to a backup power when the normal power supply fails.
2. Description of Related Art
In a large building, there are normally two sets of power supply, one is using the main power from the power plant and the other is using the generator prepared by the building itself. That is, when the power supply from the power plant fails, the operator in the building is able to switch to backup power from the generator.
With reference to FIGS. 12 and 13, a conventional power switch (20′) is shown and has a base (21), a first switch (22) having a first control key (221) integrally formed with the first switch (22), a second switch (23) spaced apart from the first switch (22) and having a second control key (231) integrally formed with the second switch (23), a lever (24) pivotal relative to the base (21), a control disk (25) having multiple positioning bars (251) and multiple first sliding blocks (252) slidably mounted on the positioning bars (251) and integrally formed with the first control key (221) and multiple second sliding blocks (253) slidably mounted on the positioning bars (251) and integrally formed with the second control key (231), a first gear (26) rotatably mounted on top of the positioning bars (251) and having a first guiding rod (A) extending downward to correspond to and connect to the first guiding rod (221) of the first switch (22) and a second gear (27) rotatably mounted on top of the positioning bars (251) and having a second guiding rod (A′) extending downward to correspond to and connect to the second guiding rod (231) of the second switch (23). It is noted that the first gear (26) is provided with a first V shaped recess (B) defined in a rear face of the first gear (26) to receive therein the first guiding rod (A). The second gear (27) is provided with a second V shaped recess (B′) defined in a rear face of the second gear (27) to receive therein the second guiding rod (A′). A driving gear (28) is sandwiched between and mated with the first gear (26) and the second gear (27). A motor (291) is connected to the driving gear (28). That is, the driving gear (28) is able to be rotated directly by the motor (291). Further, the motor (291) is provided with a handle (292) extending out of the power switch (20) for manual drive of the movement of the driving gear (28).
When the conventional power switch is in process, the motor (291) is able to drive the driving gear (28) to rotate, which in turn drives the first gear (26) and the second gear (27) to rotate in the same orientation. However, due to position difference between the first V shaped recess (B) and the second V shaped recess (B′), the rotation of the first gear (26) and the second gear (27) will then drive the first switch (22) and the second switch (23) to move to different positions. That is, when the first switch (22) is switched open, the second switch (23) is switched close and vice versa. Furthermore, when the power supply to activate the motor (291) fails, the operator is able to use the handle (292) of the motor (291) to drive the driving gear (28) to rotate.
Although the conventional power switch is able to accomplish the desired goal, the structure thereof is complex and thus manufacture cost is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved automatic power switch to mitigate the aforementioned problems.